A number of devices are known for changing model plates in which the model plates are moved by a transverse movement of a storage site element into the molding machine. Other arrangements involve a pivoting plate or turnstile, wherein a model carrier is removed from a magazine and is exchanged with a model carrier found in the molding machine during an interruption of the cycle of the molding machine.
Other arrangements are known wherein a mechanism is inserted between the pivoting plate and the model plate storage site. Model plates are picked up by the mechanism from the pivoting plate and are moved into the storage site. For example, DE-OS No. 30 22 651 discloses a system with a lifting cylinder mounted on a frame. On the piston rod of the lift cylinder a lifting frame is arranged and has vertical step cylinders. Four openings are in a model plate carrier, preferably in one orthogonal grid per model plate element. The number of and the grid dimensions of the step cylinders are synchronized with the arrangement of the openings.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that a plurality of devices must be used in coordination for any one model plate exchange, which coordination is very costly. Also, the arrangement can become polluted such that precise positioning of the model plates is no longer guaranteed.